Silver Bell
by Nay Akanaru
Summary: AU. Sudah banyak waktu yang dilalui, sudah banyak kejadian yang disaksikan. Baik itu kebahagiaan maupun kesedihan, ataupun sebuah kisah tragis juga kisah manis yang mengharukan. Story One : Photograph. RnR.


**Disclaimer :**

**NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Genre :**

**Romance/ Tragedy**

**.**

**Rate :**

**T**

**.**

**Tittle :**

**SILVER BELL © Nie Akanaru**

**.**

**.  
**

Aku sudah lama tergantung di sini dan mungkin telah dilupakan orang. Walaupun aku sering bergemelinting karena angin meniupku, mereka tidak akan bisa mendengarku. Suara merdu yang kini sayup-sayup telah terendam oleh deru makhluk-makhluk besi yang jumlahnya semakin memadati jalan raya setiap hari.

Yah, kau tahu? Waktu telah lama berlalu. Seperti tempat ini, juga diriku. Aku yang dulu mengkilap dan dikagumi banyak orang kini telah menjadi sedikit kusam namun tak berkarat. Mungkin aku bisa dikatakan benda bersejarah yang dilupakan,tetapi mungkin tidak seperti itu. Karena mereka tidak melihatku,mereka tidak menyadari keberadaanku yang telah menjadi salah satu saksi bisu perubahan zaman dan itulah yang membuatku menjadi terlupakan.

Sudah banyak waktu yang kulalui, sudah banyak kejadian yang kusaksikan. Baik itu kebahagiaan maupun kesedihan, ataupun sebuah kisah tragis juga kisah manis yang mengharukan. Aku hanyalah sebuah benda bisu yang tidak dapat berbicara namun telah banyak menyimpan kenangan. Sebagian besar orang yang telah kutemui selama ini mungkin sudah tertidur dimakan umur. Tetapi aku, masih tetap seperti wujudku yang dahulu.

Sampai saat ini aku masih termenung di sini, aku membiarkan angin mengayunku dengan perlahan. Seperti yang kau tahu, aku memiliki banyak cerita yang saking banyaknya mungkin bisa dijadikan sebuah novel. Ah, tidak. Tidak hanya sebuah tetapi banyak novel. Dan kau tahu? Sepertinya kisahku akan bertambah lagi...

.

.

**SILVER BELL : Photograph**

**.**

**.  
**

Aku masih bergelayut menggantung dipermainkan angin ketika kulihat sesosok wanita tinggi semampai. Sepatu boot mengkilap berwarna coklat melindungi kakinya dari benda tajam. Ia mengenakan sebuah mantel selutut berwarna merah maroon yang melindungi tubuhnya dari terpaan angin dingin. Ia manis, menurutku. Bola matanya yang sewarna emerald terlihat cocok dengan warna rambutnya yang cukup tidak wajar. Yah, karena baru kali ini aku melihat warna rambut yang merah muda seperti itu. Oh, oke. Sebenarnya bukan yang pertama kali, tetapi yang kedua kali aku melihatnya. Ia terlihat melangkah ke sini sambil memandangku dengan terheran-heran atau kagum?

Ia melepaskan pengikatku, dan mengamatiku dengan seksama. Biar kutebak, usianya pasti sekitar dua puluh tiga tahun. Kurang lebihnya seperti itu. Dilihat dari dandanannya yang terkesan agak asal tetapi tetap terlihat rapih benar-benar khas mahasiswa. Selain itu ia juga menyampirkan ransel hitam di bahu kanannya. Tiba-tiba saja sebuah senyum terlukis di wajah cantiknya. Tunggu dulu, sepertinya wanita ini sudah tak asing bagiku. Aku berusaha mengingat-ngingat kisah yang telah lalu. Aku merasa pernah bertemu dengannya di suatu tempat yang aku tak ingat.

Aku ini memang cukup beruntung. Gadis pinky itu memasukkanku ke dalam kantung mantelnya. Setidaknya di dalam sini lebih nyaman dibanding tergantung di luar sana. Aku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa lagi sekarang, di dalam sini gelap. Tetapi aku masih bisa mendengar suara-suara dari luar.

Dan, hey! Apakah hujan baru saja turun? Aku bisa merasakan aromanya yang khas dari sini juga merasakan langkah gadis ini semakin cepat. Mungkin bisa dikatakan berlari dan tubuhku menjadi terguncang sehingga menimbulkan suara gemelinting kecil yang khas. Aku merasakan sebuah tangan masuk ke dalam kantung dan berusaha meraihku kemudian melepaskannya lagi. Mungkin ia ingin memastikan apakah aku tidak terjatuh dan aman di dalam. Yeah, tenang saja pinky! Di sini sangat nyaman sehingga membuatku mengantuk.

.

.

.

Aku merasa seberkas sinar menyilaukan menyerangku ketika aku tersadar. Aku berada di sebuah ruangan yang bisa dibilang cukup besar, dan sepertinya si pinky itu meletakkanku di atas sebuah meja. Pandanganku menyapu ke seluruh permukaan meja dan mengamati setiap benda-benda yang tertata rapi. Aku melihat foto-foto yang terpajang di dinding, sebagian besar gambar seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang terpampang di sana, dengan berbagai pose tentunya.

Aku terus mengamati sekeliling hingga pandanganku tertumbuk pada sebuah pigura usang yang tersimpan nyaman di sebuah rak berpintu kaca. Jaraknya memang cukup jauh dari tempatku berada namun aku tetap bisa melihatnya dengan jelas.

Dua orang anak kecil.

Anak perempuan dan anak laki-laki.

Satu berambut merah muda, satunya berambut hitam.

Si merah muda tertawa ceria sehingga matanya terlihat agak sipit, yang satunya terlihat melongo seperti orang bengong. Benar-benar ekspresi yang sangat kontras.

Si merah muda mengenakan mantel merah, sedangkan si rambut hitam terlihat agak rapih dengan mengenakan mantel biru dan syal hitam.

Latar belakang penuh dengan salju, sepertinya foto ini diambil saat musim dingin.

Aku yakin si bocah berambut merah muda itu pasti si pinky, tetapi siapa bocah laki-laki kecil di sampingnya itu?

Dan satu lagi yang membuatku heran-

-ada aku di foto itu.

.

.

.

Pagi telah menjelang, namun kesibukan sudah dimulai. Kini aku terikat di sebuah pergelangan tangan seorang gadis yang menurutku warna rambutnya cukup tidak normal -pink- dan belum kuketahui siapa namanya. Ia terus melangkah santai menyusuri koridor yang dipenuhi oleh manusia-manusia muda yang tengah berlalu lalang. Sesekali ia bersenandung kecil tidak memedulikan hingar bingar yang tengah terjadi di sekelilingnya.

Tiba-tiba aku melihat seorang gadis lain berambut pirang pucat yang dikuncir tinggi melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke arah sini sambil meneriakkan-

"Sakuraaaaa..! Sakuraaa..!"

Namun sepertinya bukan ke arah kami karena gadis pinky ini pasti akan langsung menoleh, tapi... loh? kenapa si cewek pirang ini malah berlari ke arah sini?

"Hey, forehead!" tiba-tiba gadis pirang itu menepuk keras bahu si pinky dan.. menarik earphone di telinganya? Pantas saja si pinky ini tidak mendengar sedari tadi.

"Hyaaa! Ino-pig! mengagetkan saja!"

Dan seterusnya mari kita biarkan mereka berbincang-bincang sesuka hati, sementara perhatianku terpusat pada sebuah pigura foto usang di rak berpintu kaca di kamarnya.

Bukan. Bukan piguranya tetapi sebuah foto lama yang terbingkai di sana mengingatkanku pada sesuatu...

.

.

_"Oh, ayolah Sasuke-kun..." aku hanya terkikik geli melihat tingkah gadis kecil ini. Kau tahu? Ia menyeret-nyeret seorang bocah laki-laki yang sedari tadi terus menghindari sesuatu._

_"Ayo, satu kaliii saja!" gadis kecil ini menarik-narik lengan bocah yang di panggil 'Sasuke-kun' dengan sekuat tenaga, namun si 'Sasuke-kun' tetap tidak bergeming dari tempatnya._

_"Hn. Tidak mau." hanya jawaban singkat yang terucap dari bibirnya. Sedangkan aku? Membiarkan tubuhku terayun sambil bergemelinting ria. Pitaku yang berwarna merah terikat manis di pergelangan tangan gadis ini._

_"Sakura, Sasuke! Say cheese...!"_

_BLITZ._

_Beberapa detik kemudian Sakura tertawa senang, sedangkan Sasuke? Masih terlihat seperti orang bengong dan kemudian ekspresinya berubah menjadi cemberut sambil berteriak-_

_-"ITACHIIII!"_

_._

_.  
_

Haha, aku jadi teringat kisah itu lagi. Cukup menggelikan memang dan itulah asal mula foto itu. Dan aku semakin yakin bahwa dunia itu benar-benar sempit. Siapa sangka ternyata aku telah bertemu bocah perempuan yang sama seperti delapan belas tahun yang lalu. Dan sekarang, bocah tersebut telah menjadi seorang mahasiswi kedokteran di sebuah universitas. Namun, bagaimana kabar si bocah Sasuke itu sekarang?

.

.

_"Sasuke-kun, uh..uh.." gadis itu kembali merengek hari ini, namun ada aliran sungai bening di pipinya. Ia berusaha untuk mencegah isak tangisnya tetapi selalu gagal. Pada akhirnya pun ia membiarkan cairan bening itu mengaliri wajahnya._

_"Hn." Hanya satu kata dua huruf yang keluar dari bibirnya. Sementara si gadis kecil menarik lengannya, menahannya agar tidak pergi._

_"Ayo, Sasuke! Nanti kita ketinggalan pesawat!" sebuah kepala menyembul dari balik jendela mobil yang setengah terbuka._

_"Hn. Tunggu sebentar aniki!" sahutnya, setidaknya kali ini ia menyahut dengan kata-kata. Mendengar itu, orang di balik jendela mobil kembali menutup jendelanya dan pandangan Sasuke kembali beralih kea rah gadis kecil sebayanya yang tengah terisak._

_Sasuke merogoh sesuatu dari saku jaket yang dikenakannya dan meletakkannya langsung di telapak tangan gadis kecil berambut merah muda itu._

_"Simpan ini. Sayonara, Sakura.." dengan itu Sasuke kecil melangkah pergi dan memasuki mobil yang akan membawanya ke bandaradan meninggalkan gadis kecil bernama Sakura._

_Sakura hanya mematung dengan sisa-sisa tangisnya menatap kepergian mobil sedan berwarna hitam di mana ada Sasuke di dalamnya._

_Setelah mobil itu sudah benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan matanya, barulah ia membuka genggamannya._

_Sebuah gemelinting terdengar hingga ia benar-benar membuka genggamannya dan tampaklah sebuah gelang dari pita berwarna merah denga lonceng kecil berwarna perak. Itulah aku, si lonceng kecil berwarna perak._

_Lonceng kecil yang ditemukan Sasuke di sebuah taman, yang selalu disimpannya sebagai salah satu dari benda kesayangannya. Dulu, Sakura sampai memohon-mohon memintanya sehingga membuat Sasuke ngambek. Sekarang, dengan sukarela ia memberikannya pada Sakura._

_Dan sejak saat itu aku selalu terikat manis di pergelangan tangan kanannya._

_._

_.  
_

Aku terus bersamanya sampai sebuah kecelakaan menimpa gadis kecil ini, ia tertabrak mobil dan mengalami patah tulang tangan kanan yang membuat kami terpisah bertahun-tahun lamanya. Dan siapa sangka ternyata Tuhan menakdirkan kami untuk bertemu kembali dan aku kembali terikat mmanis di pergelangan tangannya setelah sekian lamanya.

.

.

.

Sore ini seperti akan hujan. Langit terlihat ditutupi oleh awan mendung, angin juga berhembus dengan cukup kencang. Cukup untuk membuat seorang mahasiswi kedokteran spesialis tulang ini berkali-kali kerepotan membenahi rambut merah mudanya yang berantakan.

Tetapi aku menikmati tiupan angin ini, tubuhku berayun pelan mengikuti gerakan lengannya sambil bergemelinting kecil. Dan benar saja, ternyata hujan benar-benar turun dengan deras.

Untung saja bus yang ditunggu oleh Sakura sudah datang. Sehingga kami tidak perlu basah-basahan di bawah hujan.

Sakura memandang sekeliling, seluruh bangku sudah terisi penuh oleh penumpang lain. Akhirnya ia memilih bangku paling kanan belakang, di samping seorang pemuda berjaket hitam dengan ponco yang menutupi kepalanya yang tertunduk sehingga aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas.

Bis terus berjalan menuju arah kami pulang. Sakura tengah asyik dengan earphone yang terpasang ditelinganya, entah lagu apa yang ia dengarkan karena aku tidak bisa mendengarnya. Mendengar Sakura yang sesekali bergumam kecil menyanyikan lagu yang entah apa aku merasa bosan. Akhirnya, aku memandang sekeliling, menangkap pemandangan yang bisa kutangkap dari arah sini. Yang pasti aku bisa melihat jendela yang penuh dengan titik-titik embun karena hujan semakin jelas di luar sana.

Terkadang aku bergemelinting ketika Sakura menggerakkan pergelangan tangannya dan aku merasa seperti ada seseorang yang memperhatikanku. Dan benar saja, pemuda berjaket hitam ini memperhatikanku terus dari tadi tetapi Sakura tidak menyadarinya.

Sepasang mata hitam yang kelam seperti onyx. Itulah yang pertama kali kulihat ketika ponco jaketnya tersingkap, pandangannya lurus tertuju ke arahku. Tetapi aku tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas karena ia langsung memandang keluar jendela ketika Sakura menoleh ke arahnya.

.

.

.

Hujan mulai sedikit mereda ketika bis yang kami tumpangi berhenti di sebuah halte. Hanya perlu sedikit berjalan kaki maka kami akan sampai kembali di rumah. Ah, bukan. Tepatnya rumahnya, rumah Sakura.

Satu langkah lagi untukmencapai pintu keluar bis, aku merasa ikatanku pada pergelangan tangannya agak mengendur dan…

pemuda berjaket hitam itu juga ikut bangkit dari bangku dan berdiri tepat di belakang Sakura dengan ponco yang masih menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

Satu langkah telah habis dan ikatanku benar-benar lepas, aku yang hanya sebuah benda mati ini hanya dapat mengikuti hukum gaya gravitasi bumi untuk terjatuh di bawah. Tetapi apakah Sakura menyadarinya?

Hey, Sakura! Ayo sadarlah! Padahal baru saja kemarin kau menemukanku.

Hey! Menolehlah ke arahku!

Sakura!

Ting. Ting. Ting.

Aku terjatuh, dan ia tidak menyadari hal ini.

Menyedihkan ketika aku berpikir betapa malangnya aku ini.

Aku yang hanya benda mati ini, hanya tergolek di tanah. Aku yang tidak bernyawa ini, hanya bisa memandang setiap langkah kakinya yang meninggalkanku. Aku yang tidak bisa bergerak ini, hanya bisa pasrah ketika hujan menghujamkan jarum-jarum airnya ke tubuhku. Aku yang…

…

…

"Hn?" tiba-tiba sebuah lengan mengangkat tubuhku.

Onyx.

Si mata onyx di bis yang itu. Pemuda berjaket hitam yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

Ia memasukanku ke dalam saku jaketnya. Hanya gelap yang bisa kulihat selanjutnya.

.

.

.

Sebuah jam digital menunjukkan angka 20:18 ketika aku keluar tepatnya dikeluarkan dari dalam saku jaket hitam oleh seseorang. Sudah begitu banyak waktu yang terlewati sejak kejadian sore tadi dan aku hanya terperangkap diam di dalam sebuah saku.

Sepasang mata onyx yang sama seperti sore tadi. Menatapku dalam-dalam seperti menaruh curiga. Poni rambutnya yang jatuh di dahinya membingkai wajahnya yang tampan. Sebuah gumaman kecil terucap dari bibirnya,

"Haruskah aku memberikan ini?"

Disaat ia terlihat tengah berpikir, tiba-tiba sebuah kepala menyembul dari pintu yang sedikit terkuak.

"Hey, Sasuke. Kaa-san dan Tou-san sudah menunggu di mobil," ujar si kepala milik pemuda berambut panjang yang wajahnya mirip dengan pemuda berambut raven ini.

"Hn. Tuggu sebentar, aniki," sahutnya.

"Haah... Kau ini selalu lama, bergegaslah! Tamunya sudah datang." pemuda yang dipanggil aniki itu langsung keluar dari ruangan tempat kami berada tanpa menoleh lagi seraya menutup pintu. Aku masih memperhatikan pemuda ini, dan pandangan matanya tidak lagi tertuju padaku melainkan ke sebuah pigura kecil yang terletak di atas sebuah meja di samping tempat tidur.

Foto dua orang anak kecil. Satu berambut merah muda sebahu dengan bandana merah. Satunya lagi berambut raven dengan warna hitam.

Sama dengan foto yang ada di kamar si pinky – Err~ maksudku.. Sakura.

Dengan satu senyum yang terulas, aku kembali tersimpan. Kali ini di dalam saku jas miliknya bersama secarik kertas yang terlipat rapi. Selanjutnya aku hanya bisa mendengar suara langkah kakinya yang menuruni tangga dan suara orang yang tengah bercakap-cakap diiringi suara dentingan antara peralatan makan dan piring keramik.

.

Lagi-lagi aku merasa tubuhku terangkat dengan suara gemelinting yang khas. Tetapi aku senang, karena aku tidak lagi terperangkap dalam saku jas itu. Aku menatap ke arah si pemuda onyx, tetapi pandangannya tertuju ke arah lain. Seorang gadis berambut merah muda. Eh hey! Itu si pinky maksudku Sakura.

Dia terlihat anggun dengan balutan dress putih selutut dengan pita putih berukuran besar yang melilit pingganggnya. Dipermanis dengan cardigan hitam dan simpulan pita kecil berwarna hitam di bagian dada. Selain itu rambut panjangnya yang merah muda dijepit samping sebelah kanan dengan dua buah jepit rambut berwarna putih.

Tetapi wajahnya tidak terlihat ceria seperti biasanya. Sesekali ia menyentuh pergelangan tangannya sambil menghela nafas dan berungkali menggumamkan kata, "Gomen."

Pemuda onyx melangkahkan kakinya ke arahnya dengan aku dalam genggamannya. Aku merasa tubuhku terhimpit, ia menggenggamku dengan sangat erat. Ia berdiri tepat di belakang Sakura. Tetapi Sakura tidak menyadarinya.

"Err~ Nona Haruno, apa anda kehilangan ini?" ia membuka genggamannya dan mengarahkan telapak tangannya tepat di samping bahu sang gadis.

Sontak gadis berambut unik ini langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke arah belakang dan mata emeraldnya terbelalak.

"A.. Sa-Sasuke-kun.. kau.." Sementara Sakura masih menatapnya dengan terkesiap, Sasuke meraih tangan kanan Sakura dan mengikatku di pergelangan tangannya.

"Hn. Aku sudah kembali.." ucap Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura langsung melompat dan memeluk Sasuke, sedangkan Sasuke yang mendapat pelukan secara tiba-tiba hanya memasang ekspresi bengong

Kau tahu? Sepertinya kejadian di foto terulang lagi, Sakura yang tersenyum ceria dan Sasuke yang memajang ekspresi bengong.

Tetapi setidaknya kali ini ia tersenyum tipis tidak lagi memasang wajah cemberut. Dan selanjutnya?

Sebuah teriakan dari seorang pemuda berambut panjang menggema di taman milik keluarga Uchiha.

"SASU-CHAN, SAKURAAAA! Makan malam sudah siaaap!"

"BAKA ANIKI!"

.

.

.

Satu pelajaran yang bisa kuambil dari kisah ini adalah sebuah pernyataan bahwa dunia itu sempit.

* * *

**~END~**

**

* * *

**

**A/N : Yah, saya harap readers mengerti tentanng jalan ceritanya. Sedikit penjelasan, disini menggunakan POV-nya si silver bell. Selain itu si silver bell ini ceritanya sering melamun makanya ada bagian-bagian waktu yang di skip gara-gara dia lagi ngelamun. *ditendang* XD**

**Oh ya, maaf kalau ada typo tapi tadi sudah saya cek kayanya sih gak ada =_=a. Tapi gak tau juga deh.. mungkin penglihatan reader lebih jeli dari pada saya.**

**Oke, sekian dari saya. Mohon kritik dan sarannya.**

**Jangan lupa review ya! :D**

**Nie Akanaru**

**June, 2010**


End file.
